Il Giotto y Il Decimo
by fvmtrsbeilschmid
Summary: Tsuna kedatangan seorang pria asing lagi di rumahnya! Tapi kali ini Reborn sengaja memberi sebuah hint yang besar; sebuah kehadiran yang tak diduga oleh Tsuna maupun seluruh anggota Vongola X-nya. Siapakah dia...? [Warning Inside]


**[ Italia, tahun 13XX ]**

Seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang, dan bermanik jingga yang terang dan hangat, kedapatan sedang duduk di 'singgasana'nya.

Matanya yang tajam itu, menatap lekat-lekat sebuah kertas yang bergambarkan sebuah pemandangan yang unik. Di situ, ada foto seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Di sampingnya, banyak laki-laki yang sepantaran dengannya, serta satu bayi dan beberapa perempuan. Mereka terlihat bahagia di depan sebuah rumah—yang pasti diduganya sebagai rumah salah satu dari mereka.

Mata orangenya menyipit kecil ketika memperhatikan aksesori yang digunakan anak-anak tersebut.

_Il Giotto... Mereka adalah generasi ke sepuluh—Decimo bersama The Guardians. Mereka banyak mirip dengan kita..._

"_Menarik. _Tsunayoshi Sawada, _eh?_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fvmtrsbeilschmid **_presents_.

**KHR ~ Il Giotto y Il Decimo**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn _© Akira Amano

_Warning _: OOC mungkin, AU, pairing G27 / Giotto x Tsuna, yaoi (boy x boy), incest, sedikit naik ke rate M dan masih banyak lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Jepang, tahun sekarang ]**

Hari yang sangat panas, dan penuh kerjaan yang tentunya tidak ada yang menyenangkan sama sekali.

Itulah apa yang disimpulkan dari seorang remaja labil—oke, labil ditambah tak berguna alias _dame_, dan masih banyak lagi julukan negatif yang ditempel pada _mindset_nya. Remaja yang satu ini, berambut cokelat dan bermanik sama seperti warna rambutnya. Ditambah, seorang cowok lain yang berambut merah, menyusulnya berjalan menuju rumahnya usai pulang sekolah.

"Hari yang panas ya... Uuhh." gumam cowok berambut merah itu, sambil mengibas-gibaskan tangan kanannya, hendak mengusir hawa panas di sekitarnya.

Tsunayoshi Sawada—nama remaja labil berambut cokelat itu, menggangguk setuju seraya menghela napas pasrah, "Betul... Eh, gimana kalau kita mengajak Gokudera-kun sama yang lain? Buat meramaikan suasana, gitu—walau aku setengah tak menginginkannya sih..."

Cowok berambut merah itu, lalu menggangguk setuju sambil menyuarakan pendapatnya seraya mengibas-gibaskan kerah seragam SMP Naminorinya, "Boleh juga, Tsuna-kun. Lagian, ini musim panas sih, ya. Masalahnya, apa yang harus kita lakukan di musim panas beginian? Aku yakin suhunya bakal bertambah panas seperti ini, dan kita belum ada _planning _untuk itu."

"Tidak, kali ini ada tamu spesial untukmu, Tsuna."

DEGUP.

Mereka berdua lalu ganti menoleh ke pagar rumah yang terdekat, dan menyaksikan ada seorang bayi—blah, bayi juga bukan. Bayi itu ternyata seorang cowok dengan pakaian ala _mafiosi_ plus sebuah _pacifier _berwarna orange—sebuah tanda pengenal seorang Arcobaleno. Ia dengan tenangnya melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tsuna, kau ditunggu oleh seseorang yang spesial, lho."

Dan belum-belum Tsuna menyeletuk, tiba-tiba di belakang bayi itu, muncul bayi yang lain—seorang cewek, entahlah, yang mengenakan helm dan sebuah _pacifier_ berwarna ungu. Si Arcobaleno ungu itu lantas menambahkannya, "Dan juga buat Enma, ada juga tamu buat kamu. Adelheid yang bilang kepadaku belum lama ini."

"EEEEEHH? !" jerit Tsuna dan Enma—nama cowok berambut merah itu—kaget.

"Eh—tunggu, tamu yang spesial itu—."

_Jangan-jangan... Kyoko...? !_ Otak ngeres Tsuna mulai bekerja, pemirsa!

"Bukan itu, Dame-Tsuna." sindir si Arcobaleno orange itu, sinis.

_Ih, sadis amat_, Enma diam-diam bersyukur tidak ketiban sial mendapatkan seorang Arcobaleno bermulut pedas nan menusuk bak pedang katana. Sakitnya itu, di sini—blah, di dada, jangan salah paham dulu. Jangan kira Enma putus cint(rong) deh.

Arcobaleno ber_pacifier_ orange itu lantas melompati pagar itu, dan duduk di pundak sebelah kanan Tsuna sambil berkata dengan nada datar—meski menyisipkan suatu maksud kejam dan _spartan _khasnya yang tak pernah lepas darinya, "Tampaknya kau perlu dihukum di depan_nya_. Enma, kau boleh pulang duluan sama Skull."

'_Nya'? _Baik Tsuna maupun Enma sama-sama menyimpan satu pertanyaan besar di dalam kepalanya. Entah siapa orangnya, sampai-sampai Arcobaleno ber_pacifier_ orange itu tak menyebutkan nama lengkapnya.

"Baiklah, Tsuna-kun. Aku pergi duluan ya, ayo, Skull!"

Enma terlebih dahulu memberi salam perpisahan kepada Tsuna berikut Reborn—si Arcobaleno ber_pacifier _orange itu. Setelah sosok mereka berdua hilang ditelan bumi, Tsuna lantas melirik Reborn. Di dalam hatinya, ia bahkan berkomat-kamit berdoa agar tidak kedatangan masalah lagi. Sudah kemarin berurusan dengan anggota mafia sendiri, lalu lompat ke masa depan dan bertemu Byakuran yang merepotkan, lalu Varia yang menyebalkan, lalu keluarga Shimon dan terakhir—orang yang menantang semua Arcobaleno, masa mau ditambah lagi?

Reborn yang diam-diam tahu apa yang dirisaukan sang _Decimo_, lantas menyengir penuh maksud.

_Ini akan menjadi kado yang luar biasa untuk Decimo_, setidaknya demikianlah apa yang diharapkan Reborn.

.

.

Setelah berurusan dengan ibundanya—alias Nana, Tsuna lalu naik ke lantai dua, di mana kamarnya berada.

_Che, apanya yang tamu..._ Tsuna diam-diam menggerutu sebal. Jelas, dari tadi sejak masuk rumahnya, ia sama sekali tidak mencium adanya tamu yang menyusahkan—malah, dengan 'damai'nya dikerumuni oleh Bianchi, Lambo, Futa, I-pin dan masih banyak lagi. Tidak lupa juga beberapa Arcobaleno lainnya, yang sekarang sudah pulang duluan. Tsuna sendiri malas bertanya kepada ibunya—blah, bilang saja takut kepada ibunya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, Mamam tidak tahu kalau di kamarmu ada tamu yang sangat penting bagimu. Tidak hanya bagimu, juga dengan keluarga Vongola." Reborn lantas menjelaskannya sambil turun dengan cepat.

_Sangat penting? Tidak hanya bagiku, tetapi juga keluarga Vongola...? Oh God, jangan lagi..._

Reborn seketika menendang pintunya—ajaibnya, gagang pintunya tak rusak, usai menjelaskan hal tersebut. Selagi Tsuna masih was-was tentang siapa gerangan makhluk menyusahkan yang akan menjadi 'tamu-yang-oh-sangat-penting' itu, sesosok manusia rupanya sedang duduk di atas ranjang yang sedikit—garisbawahi, sedikit berantakan.

Orang itu ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa tampan yang mengenakan mantel hitam besar, dengan seutas pita hitam berornamen hitam bergariskan putih tertempel pada bagian sekitar lengan atas mantel hitam itu. Laki-laki itu berambut sama seperti Tsuna—perbedaannya hanyalah pada warna rambutnya yang pirang dan mata biru cerahnya—tipikal bule. Tambahannya, sarung tangan unik bermotif Vongola I terpasang pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Oh, selamat datang, _Reborn_-chan! Ah... Yang di sana, pasti Decimo ya?_" sapa laki-laki itu ramah, dan tenang.

DEGUP.

Mata cokelatnya terpancang pada sosok laki-laki itu, dan seketika ia berkeringat dingin. Ia selalu dan _pasti _tahu siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu. Di dalam memori keluarga Vongola itu, pria itu tak pernah lepas dari setiap kejadian besar—_seluruhnya_, jika tidak ditambah dengan kejadian sesudah generasi_nya_. Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan sesuatu, "_Primo..._"

"_Aha, kau pasti tahu siapa aku, ya!_" sahut laki-laki dewasa yang dipanggil _Primo_ itu, nyengir girang.

BRUK.

Tsuna segera menjerit panik sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan berantakan—tidak lupa, menuduh Reborn sebagai dalang dibalik kejadian itu, "TIDAAAK! A-APAAN KAU, REBOOORN? ! APAKAH KAU YANG MENGUNDANGNYA KE SINI? ! BUKANNYA DIA SUDAH MENINGGAL BERABAD-ABAD LALU YA? ! ATAU APA—."

**DUAAAAK!**

Reborn dengan _elegan_nya menendang habis muka Tsuna sambil berkata dengan nada sebal, "Jangan berkata dengan begitu, Tsuna. Sudah, aku turun saja, daripada mengurusi kamu, Dame-Tsuna."

Belum selesai Tsuna melayangkan surat protes untuk kesekian kalinya, Reborn sudah terlebih dahulu menuruni tangga itu, meninggalkan Tsuna dan pria yang disebutnya _Primo_ itu. Tsuna lalu ganti memandang pria itu dengan wajah ngeri, namun pria itu bisa melihatnya; Tsuna menyimpan rasa penasaran yang besar terhadapnya.

Tersenyum polos, ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Tsuna sembari berkata dalam bahasa Jepang—berbeda dengan dua kalimatnya tadi, "Maafkan saya, Tsunayoshi-kun. Perkenalkan, nama saya Giotto—lebih jauhnya, Ieyasu Sawada, _Il Vongola Primo_. Kamu boleh memanggilku Giotto, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"E-Ehhh—."

Giotto, nama pria itu, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang berselimutkan sarung _Vongola Primo_-nya. Ragu, Tsuna akhirnya menyambut uluran itu. Sembari berdiri tepat di depan sang pendiri keluarga Vongola itu, Tsuna membalas sesi perkenalannya dengan gugup, "U-um, Tsunayoshi Sawada, mu-murid kelas dua SMP Na-Namimori, salam kenal, G-Giotto-san..."

Puk puk.

Pria itu lalu menepuk pelan pundak sebelah kiri Tsuna sambil tersenyum polos, "Jangan memaksakan diri, Tsunayoshi-kun. Saya tahu kamu dari penglihatanku di masa lalu, plus penjelasan Reborn-chan. Plus, di saat kau dengan segenap hati membulatkan tekad untuk mengalahkan si brengsek Byakuran itu, masih ingat?"

_Byakuran? Oh iya... _Tsuna takkan pernah lupa tentang saat-saat yang menegangkan tersebut.

Saat itu, Tsuna dengan segenap hati mengeluarkan apinya sendiri setelah seluruh kekuatan apinya dimakan oleh Byakuran. Apa yang diharapkan Tsuna benar-benar melampaui dugaannya; kemunculan sang _Primo _dari balik sarung tangan berselimutkan apinya! _Primo_-lah yang mendorong Tsuna merebut dan menciptakan kembali api miliknya yang direbut Byakuran, dan juga mengalahkannya.

"Iya, Giotto-san. Um... Makasih ya, bantuanmu waktu itu..." Tsuna dengan malu-malu membungkuk di depan Giotto.

"Duh, jangan malu. Sebagai sesama boss Vongola, jangan segan ya, bertanya kepadaku." Sembari tersenyum ramah, Giotto mengelus pelan rambut Tsuna.

Tsuna hanya bisa menggangguk malu, merasakan kalau dirinya dipuji—oke, salah frasa. Ia merasakan kalau dia dekat sekali dengan sang legendaris Vongola itu. Tak mau kalah, sang _Decimo_ lalu menegakkan punggungnya sambil berkata dengan wajah berbinar-binar, "Nee, Giotto-san, saya sudah sedikit banyak melihat kemampuanmu di penglihatan waktu itu. Anda... Anda luar biasa, Giotto-san."

Pluk.

Tanpa diduga oleh Tsuna, sang _Primo_ justru memeluknya dengan hangat.

Sembari mengacak pelan rambut Tsuna, _Primo_ lalu menyanggahnya dengan menggeleng kepalanya jauh di atas kepala sang _Decimo_, "_Negato_, _negato_. Ini semua karena teman-temanku yang dengan baiknya memberi bantuan moril kepadaku. Kau juga begitu, Tsuna-kun? Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah ikut upacara pelantikanmu itu?"

Degup.

"... Tidak. Sampai sekarang, belum. Sebenarnya..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kamu tak ingin menjadi boss Vongola, ya 'kan?"

DEGUP.

Mata cokelat milik Tsuna segera beralih menatap dalam-dalam mata biru milik _Il Vongola Primo_ itu. Menggangguk singkat, _Primo_ menjelaskannya, "Sebenarnya, dulunya saya juga begitu—tidak terlalu berambisi menjadi boss Vongola. Kau tahu, awalnya kami hanyalah sebuah kelompok pembela keadilan yang berasal dari dunia bawah tanah, namun entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu, tahu-tahu sudah menjadi sebuah _mafiosi_ terbesar di dunia. Pasti kau stress menghadapinya, ya, Tsuna-kun?"

_Dia memanggilku dengan nama kecil... _Tsuna kini tak tahu harus membalas seluruh ucapan _Primo_. Baginya, semua jawaban _Primo_ adalah sangat benar—malah kelewatan benar.

Si _Decimo_ lantas mengeratkan pelukannya di dekat sang _Primo_, dan diam-diam mencurahkan hatinya, "Sejujurnya... Aku benar-benar syok bahwa aku adalah keturunan sekian darimu, Giotto-san... Apalagi, aku ini adalah remaja yang labil—sesuai apa yang dikatakan Reborn... Kenapa aku bisa terpilih menjadi kandidat boss Vongola...? Apalagi, setelah melihat semua pertarungan itu—."

"Berhenti bersikap naif, Tsuna-kun."

"Eh?"

_Primo_ lalu melepaskan pelukan Tsuna, dan berbalik ke ranjangnya. Ia kemudian duduk di ranjang itu dengan anggunnya, dan mengisyaratkan Tsuna untuk duduk di antara kedua kakinya. Bersemu merah, ia akhirnya menuruti permintaan tanpa kata sang legendaris itu dengan gugup. _Wajah yang tampan… Mata birunya… Rambut pirangnya…_

Harus Tsuna akui, sosok sang _Primo_ benar-benar menggoda hatinya.

Setelah dengan susah payah menaklukkan gengsinya, Tsuna akhirnya bisa duduk di antara kedua kaki Giotto. Sang _Primo_ lantas memeluknya dari belakang serta menyandarkan dagunya pada kepala Tsuna seraya meneruskannya, "Terkadang di dalam pertikaian _mafiosi_ ada suatu harga mahal yang harus dibayar, dan itu adalah kematian. Kau harus tahu itu—dari kematian Uni."

DEGUP.

Tsuna menggangguk dengan wajah masam, "Ya, Giotto-san, tetapi—semua ini tidaklah adil! Manusia tak boleh merampas hak manusia lain, sekalipun itu adalah hak untuk hidup!"

"Justru dari itu, kau sangat diharapkan, Tsuna-kun. Saya secara pribadi sangat menyukaimu, Tsuna-kun. Berbeda dengam generasi selanjutnya yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh tiga hal—uang, wanita dan kekuasaan, kamu berbeda dengan mereka. Dikatakan dari ibunda Uni, kamu itu seperti 'adik jauh' dariku, karena sama-sama tidak mempedulikan tiga hal itu, dan menjunjung keadilan." tambah Giotto menyeringai kecil.

DEGUP.

Tsuna lalu melirik ekspresi sang legendaris itu dari ekor matanya, dan menyadari satu hal.

Wajah _Il Vongola Primo_ itu ternyata bersemu merah, dan dari pandangan mata biru cerah yang cantik itu, ia tahu satu hal.

Giotto menaruh harapan besar, dan juga sangat menyukainya sebagai seorang… _lawan jenis_.

"Jadi, maukah kamu menjadi boss Vongola selanjutnya? Saya tak ingin keluarga kita hancur hanya karena tiga hal itu. Kau bahkan bisa menaklukkan Xanxus dan skuadron Varianya, suatu hal yang hampir mustahil dilakukan oleh generasi sebelumnya—bahkan _Ninth_ saja masih kesulitan mengontrol mereka bertiga." pinta Giotto memelas.

_Menjadi boss…Apakah ini jalan yang ditakdirkan Tuhan kepadaku? Sedang aku saja masih harus menjalani remed dan payah dalam hampir di segala hal…_

Pria tampan itu lalu meneruskannya, "Tak harus menjadi orang yang kuat dan pintar untuk menjadi seorang Boss. Kriteria yang ada di Vongola sama sekali bukan itu, melainkan persahabatan—lebih tepatnya, kapasitas untuk melindungi bawahannya seperti halnya melindungi salah satu anggota keluarga. Orang yang bersedia melindungi apa yang berharga baginya; yang pasti bukan untuk tujuan harta, itulah yang diinginkan keluarga Vongola."

Degup.

"… Giotto-san." gumam Tsuna ragu.

"Iya, Tsuna-kun?" Giotto balik bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"… Apakah menurutmu aku sanggup menjalankan peranku sebagai boss Vongola…?" tanya Tsuna sembari menengadahkan kepalanya ke depan wajah Giotto.

Sesaat berselang, wajah Giotto tertegun mendengarkan pertanyaan Tsuna. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang si remaja labil itu, "Menurutku, lebih dari. Bahkan semua bekas boss Vongola sepakat kalau kamu pantas menyandang nama Vongola X. Jangan khawatir, kami, mantan boss Vongola, pasti akan membantumu dari belakang untukmu, Tsuna-kun."

Degup.

Menghela napas, ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada perkasa Giotto. Tangan kirinya sesekali bermain dengan jari jemari tangan Giotto yang menari di antaranya, dan ia membisikkan sesuatu. Giotto yang mendengarkannya, perlahan menyunggingkan senyuman puas dan bahagia.

PLUK!

Dengan sangat cekatan, pria itu membanting tangan Tsuna dan menempelkannya pada ranjang itu. Tsuna terkesiap kaget dengan posisi Giotto yang sekarang berada tepat di atas dirinya yang berbaring. Tanpa berbasa-basi, Giotto lalu berkata dengan suara serak, "Saya membenci mengatakan itu… Tetapi sejak melihat fotomu untuk pertama kalinya setelah mengetahui masa depan keluarga ini, saya tak bisa berhenti memandangmu dari foto itu."

Degup.

"Intinya… Saya telah jatuh hati kepada kamu, sebagai… Seorang laki-laki yang suka sama perempuan…" lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

DEGUP!

Mata cokelat Tsuna melotot, terperanjat kaget dengan kalimat yang diluncurkan dari sang legendaris itu. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa sang _Primo _kini menaruh hatinya justru kepada dirinya. Kalau ia boleh jujur, ia juga sedikit banyak menaruh hati kepada pria yang berasal dari ratusan tahun yang lalu itu; tak berbeda dengan apa yang dialami sang legendaris itu.

Remaja cowok itu lalu menutup kedua matanya, sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya; mengelus pelan pipi lembut milik Giotto. Ia lalu berkata dengan lembut—berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya, "Aku tak bisa berbohong kalau aku juga menaruh perasaan kepadamu, Giotto-san. Kupikir, itu mustahil, karena kamu adalah kakek buyutku…"

"Tetapi jangan khawatir. Saya ke sini untuk menyatakan perasaan ini kepadamu—di samping akan menghadiri upacara itu." sahut Giotto tersenyum.

"Ya… Tolong… Giotto-san… Aku ingin… Ingin bersamamu." bisik Tsuna setengah merajuk.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan ini…?" tanya Giotto dengan pandangan nakal, selagi tangan kanannya menyelinap masuk ke celana panjang Tsuna.

Sontak bersemu merah, Tsuna dengan paniknya berusaha menarik dan menjauhkan tangan nakal Giotto dari bagian bawahnya dan menjerit sebal, "H-HOY! G-Giotto-san, ti-tidak baik kalau kamu yang melakukannya sekarang! G-Gimana kalau ketahuan sama ibundaku? ! Bianchi-san? ! Reborn? ! Di bawah sini ma-masih banyak o-orang lainnya!"

"Kau pikir saya melakukannya tanpa persiapan yang matang?" Giotto justru bertanya balik sambil memeloroti paksa celana panjang ditambah celana dalam Tsuna, sehingga tak ada selembar kain yang tertinggal di bagian bawah sang _Decimo _tersebut.

_Tunggu…! Ke-Kenapa kau melakukannya kepadakuuu? !_ Tsuna mau tidak mau, bersemu merah padam menyaksikan aksi nista—okelah, terlarang sang legendaris itu.

GRASP.

Sang _Primo_ rupanya sudah memegangi kemaluan bawah Tsuna, dan tersenyum kecil seraya meneruskannya dengan tatapan penuh determinasi, "Maafkan saya, _Decimo_, tetapi kamu harus tahu bahwa saya takkan bermurah hati untuk melakukan hal terlarang ini denganmu, Tsuna-kun. Berterima kasihlah kepadaku nantinya. Nah, bersiaplah."

Tsuna makin menjerit ngeri tanpa sepatah kata pun, ketika lidah sang _Primo_ mulai menjilat batang kejantanan milik sang _Decimo_. Ia berusaha menjauhkan kepala sang _Primo_ dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, namun gagal. Genggaman sang legendaris Vongola itu ternyata sangat kuat dan terasa sulit sekali melepaskan kedua tangan pria bule itu dari pinggang remaja tersebut.

Gluk gluk gluk.

_Ini gawat… Gawat sekali…!_

Mata Tsuna melebar ketika menyaksikan sang _Primo_ sudah selesai menjilat batang kejantanannya. Dilihatnya sang _Primo_ sudah menjilati bibir seksinya dengan semen miliknya. Giotto yang melihat wajah syok dan ekspresi malu Tsuna, lalu memosisikan kepalanya tepat di atas kepala Tsuna. Dan belum kelar Tsuna menyerap apa yang telah terjadi—.

—CUUUP.

Rupanya, sang _Primo_ sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil _start_ dengan menghujani Tsuna ciuman panas. Tidak hanya itu, di saat bibir Giotto menyentuh bibir Tsuna, lidah pria dewasa itu memaksa mulut Tsuna agar memberikan akses baginya.

_I-Ini… A-Apakah Giotto—._

Degup.

"Bukalah, Tsuna-kun." perintahnya lembut.

Degup.

Mulut Tsuna pun perlahan terbuka, dan memperlihatkan rongga mulutnya. Lidah Giotto dengan cekatan masuk ke situ dan mengajak lidah milik remaja itu, untuk berdansa dengannya. Sembari menarik-hembuskan napas berulang kali, mereka berdua terpaksa bergelut dalam ciuman panas tersebut. Namun, pria dewasa itu tak pernah dan takkan menyesali keputusannya untuk menandai remaja cowok tersebut.

Gluk gluk gluk.

Saliva pun saling bertukar di antara dua insani tersebut. Selang beberapa sekon setelahnya, Giotto lalu menarik lidahnya dari dalam mulut Tsuna. Dilihatnya wajah memerah padamnya Tsuna dengan wajah yang haus akan cinta—sebuah ekspresi yang takkan pernah diperlihatkannya kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada para bawahannya sekalipun.

"Maaf, Tsuna-kun… Saya sudahi ya." ujarnya pelan sambil melepaskan Tsuna dari genggamannya.

"Eh? Ah… Tidak apa-apa, Giotto-san…"

Tsuna lalu menarik diri dari jangkauan sang _Primo_, dan buru-buru mengenakan celana dalam serta berlari mencari celana pendek yang ada di dalam lemarinya. Selagi Tsuna sibuk mencari-cari celana favoritnya, Giotto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Baginya, mendapatkan suatu pengakuan dari remaja tersebut saja sudah cukup baginya.

.

"… _Giotto-san… Aku akan menjadi boss Vongola, dan… Aku mencintaimu, Giotto-san."_

.

Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menampakkan ekspresi yang penuh kemenangan.

Kini tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu jalannya mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Tidak peduli kalau dirinya berasal dari masa lalu—suatu ironi yang harus dia terima, ia pasti akan menemaninya hingga kematiannya, dan tidak ada yang akan melawannya—blah, kalau mau melawannya juga harus beradu kekuatan dengannya.

Sang _Primo_ diam-diam menggumamkan kata saktinya, "_Il mio amore, Decimo_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
